Noche de disfraces - Shizaya
by Samh23
Summary: Kasuka hace una fiesta de disfraces, pero pocos están invitados, entre ellos nuestro amado Shizuo; pero el informante más temido de Ikebukuro hará lo que sea para entrar y hacerle la vida imposible a su monstruo favorito. Rated M por capítulos siguientes.
1. Chapter 1

**NOCHE DE DISFRACES**

**Capítulo 1**

Kasuka había decidido celebrar su cumpleaños con una fiesta de disfraces en Ikebukuro, obviamente esto a Shizuo le pareció demasiado molesto, pero no importaba, iría disfrazado de bartender con el uniforme que su hermano le regaló y asunto arreglado.

Muchos estaban realmente emocionados ya que no solo era una fiesta de disfraces sino que una de las condiciones era no mostrar tu rostro por completo, la mayoría pensó en antifaces pero Celty estaba especialmente entusiasmada debido a que podía ponerse cualquiera de sus cascos nuevos recién comprados especialmente para la ocasión.

* * *

Faltaba solo un día para que fuera la fiesta y Shizuo salía del trabajo, había cobrado todas las deudas pendientes y estaba satisfecho, llegaba a casa fumando un cigarrillo preguntándose porqué todo el mundo estaba tan entusiasmado por una simple fiesta:

-Supongo que a la gente le gusta ocultarse- se dijo a sí mismo.

Siguió caminando perdido en sus pensamientos y a punto de llegar a la puerta de su condominio sintió aquel olor insoportable: ¡La pulga! Estaba apoyado en la pared y al parecer lo estaba esperando porque apenas logró divisarlo llegó dando saltitos para encontrarse con su enemigo.

-Shizu-chan ¿No quieres jugar conmigo hoy? ¿ne? ¿ne? Estoy algo aburrido- y puso una falsa cara de tristeza.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Maldita pulga! no tengo tiempo para esto.

A pesar de que decía que no le importaba un comino, quería planchar su traje para la fiesta de su hermano y buscar el antifaz que le había llegado por correo, lo cual no admitiría ante nadie, claro estaba, y menos se lo diría a la pulga molesta.

Izaya abrió un poco los ojos y fingiendo que no estaba sorprendido preguntó:

\- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que yo?

Shizuo muy tranquilamente respondió: -Mi hermano

Izaya casi sin mirarlo salió corriendo y Shizuo se preguntó si había estado bien decirle eso a la pulga, se dirigió hacia su apartamento esperando que el azabache no planeara algo extraño.

* * *

Izaya corrió a su oficina para averiguar qué demonios pasaba, abrió el chat y se enteró rápidamente de la fiesta de disfraces de Kasuka, pero al mismo tiempo se enteró que para entrar tenías que tener una entrada infalsificable.

-qaaarrgggh necesito una de esas entradas

Namie, lo había escuchado y no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

-Yo te puedo conseguir una si me dejas una semana libre

-Jajjajajaj en serio? Una semana? Sería un desperdicio, estoy seguro que llegara a mis manos de todos modos.

-Está bien, entonces no te daré nada.

Después de interminables horas sin siquiera acercarse a conseguir una, Izaya maldijo muchas veces y terminó aceptando, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por qué tenía tantas ganas de ir.

* * *

El día había llegado y todos se preparaban para la gran noche, algunos de los afortunados invitados realmente se habían esforzado en sus disfraces y se estaban preparando desde la tarde; Shizuo y Tom no habían tenido que ir a cobrar ninguna deuda porque sería muy problemático hacerlo en un día tan agitado; pero debido a esto el rubio estaba sumamente aburrido, así que decidió ir a visitar a Celty con quien siempre podía hablar…

Cuando Shinra le abrió la puerta, pudo ver las ojeras y la cara decaída del médico informal; esto porque Celty había sido invitada y él no.

-Ahora todos verán el sexy cuerpo de mi Celty y yo no estaré ahí para alejarlos de ella- decía con las manos en los ojos intentando no llorar.

-Tranquilízate, ella puede cuidarse muy bien por sí sola, si te escucha decir esas cosas te va a dar una paliza…

Celty bajó con su disfraz y se acercó a Shizuo para saludarlo.

-Qué te parece?

-No te parece demasiado?

Celty había bajado con un disfraz de astronauta, luego bajó con uno de Darth Vader y así sucesivamente cada vez que la idea era rechazada, hasta que bajó con uno de extraterrestre sexy que le quedaba muy bien y no se veía para nada exagerado, Shizuo levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación y Celty subió las escaleras emocionada para darle los últimos toques.

El guardaespaldas sintió una mirada asesina en la nuca y al voltear vio los ojos ensombrecidos de Shinra.

-Cómo se te ocurre decirle que ese estaba bien?! Muestra demasiado su perfecta figura! Por eso le dije que el de astronauta era perfecto!

Pero ahora era Shinra el que sentía la mirada asesina detrás de él.

-Así que era por eso que me dijiste que ese horrible disfraz era el mejor?!, Celty formó su guadaña de sombras y se dispuso a atacar. Para evitar que hicieras polvo a su amigo Shizuo le hizo notar el tiempo a la motociclista.

-Estamos atrasados, ¿no querrás llegar tarde verdad?, venga, vayámonos!

* * *

Al entrar a la fiesta quedaron todos impactados, en especial Tom-san que llevaba un traje de depredador, para el cual había usado sus propios dreads; era un lugar muy lujoso, parecía un castillo y estaba repleto de gente con distintos disfraces desde princesas con antifaces hasta personajes irreconocibles con grandes máscaras; claro esto debido a que no se debía mostrar el rostro como requisito para entrar.

-Iré por ponche, ¡Diviértanse!. Shizuo se retiró al área de fumadores para relajarse un rato de toda la multitud; la verdad no le gustaban tanto estas reuniones exageradas, pero debía cumplir con su hermano; lo único bueno hasta ahora era la comida gratis.

Una linda sirvienta con un antifaz con blondas negras muy elegante, una falda muy corta que permitía ver algunos fustes blancos llenos de encajes y un sacudidor de polvo negro muy bonito, que obviamente no era más que un adorno con el cuál no podrías limpiar nada, se acercó a la puerta y se topó con la seguridad.

-Su invitación por favor señorita-. Dos hombres inmensos con lentes oscuros resguardaban la puerta y verificaban que solo entraran los que estaban invitados.

-Sí, aquí tiene. El hombre cogió el pedazo de papel dorado y verificó que no era una falsificación.

-Listo ahora solo necesito su identificación para cotejarlo con la lista.

-Ah sí aquí tiene. Dijo la sirvienta muy dulcemente llevándose un dedo a la comisura de los labios.

-Correcto, bienvenida Yagiri Namie disfrute de la fiesta. Dijo el guardia sonriendo y algo sonrojado por la hermosa foto que vio en la identificación y el gesto de la chica hacia él.

-Demonios! Eso fue difícil. Dijo para sí mismo el informante, debido a que la invitación era para una mujer y luego de obtener el dato de que verificarían su identificación no le quedó de otra que de vestirse de mujer, si le hubieran hecho sacarse el antifaz estaría perdido, pero felizmente sus fácilmente manipulables humanos no le habían fallado esta vez.

-Ahora a buscar a mi adorable monstruo-. Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, con esa expresión que solo él sabía hacer.

* * *

**N.A. Qué tal, les gustó? lo continuo o no? pensaba hacer un hard en en baño qué dicen? coments please.**

**-Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOCHE DE DISFRACES **

**Capítulo 2**

Izaya buscaba a Shizuo entre la multitud; pero no precisamente para ir a saludarlo, sino para asegurarse de que no notara su presencia; se había puesto el perfume de Namie para que no lo reconociera por su olor.

Su objetivo esta noche era arruinarle la fiesta al insoportable e inexpresivo Kasuka; que se había atrevido a no invitarlo; felizmente habían muchos personajes manipulables al alcance, lo que vendrían a ser humanos desde otro punto de vista.

* * *

Shizuo todavía fumaba afuera, a pesar de que había dicho que solo iba por ponche; él sabía que su presencia solo les fastidiaría la fiesta a sus amigos, por lo cual decidió mantenerse al margen del asunto, y disfrutar de la comida y bebida gratis.

En serio a veces se había preguntado si debía dejar de fumar, muchas personas se lo habían pedido en el pasado, alegando que el cáncer no distingue entre fuertes y débiles; mientras pensaba en esto, la imagen del informante apareció súbitamente en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro le dejaba saber la molestia que le causaba que el rubio fumara en cada oportunidad que había tenido, y así con el azabache en la mente apagó su sexta colilla de la noche y se dirigió hacia adentro con los "no fumadores".

* * *

Izaya se había asegurado de mantenerse lejos del bruto; si este lo detectaba le arruinaría los planes, sabía que no se podía fumar en el interior del salón, el personal de seguridad se lo había dicho apenas había entrado, así que decidió relajarse un poco y simplemente no acercarse al exterior, ¡Todo arreglado! Hasta parecía que los astros habían conspirado a su favor.

Izaya caminaba; entonces, mientras se perdía un poco en los detalles de la arquitectura, un apuesto hombre con un antifaz dorado, cabello castaño, un muy buen porte y una voz bastante profunda, se le acercó y le pidió a la "linda sirvienta" que le concediera la pieza para bailar. Izaya rió interiormente, ya había conseguido su primera herramienta y no había movido un dedo; humanos, siempre tan predecibles.

Con falsa dulzura e inocencia el azabache balbuceó unas cuantas palabras, logrando agitar el ritmo cardiaco del incauto que lo sacaba a bailar.

-Eeee Usted, ¿se refiere a mí? ¿En serio? E…está bien, pero no sé bailar muy bien, espero me disculpe.

Con una sonrisa, se dejó llevar a la pista de baile; luego enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro muchacho se dispuso a bailar, pero sobre todo a averiguar algunas cosas que necesitaba saber para arruinarle la velada al sagrado hermano de Shizu-chan.

* * *

A lo lejos Shizuo buscaba a Celty y a Tom-san, pero parecía que se habían esfumado, no tuvo más opción que apoyarse contra la pared y reconsiderar salir a fumar nuevamente… Mientras su pensamiento giraba en torno de su aburrimiento, un olor cruzó fugazmente por sus fosas nasales; el olor era vago y estaba mezclado con muchos otros, se dispuso a seguir ese aroma lo que lo llevó a dar algunas vueltas y tropezar con la mucha gente, gente que lo insultaba y le ponía apelativos no muy bonitos, pero no podía importarle menos, el olor no era muy claro pero se parecía mucho al de Izaya. Si ese maldito bastardo se había dignado a venir lo iba a enterrar en aquel mismo lugar.

* * *

A estas alturas Izaya ya había cambiado de pareja cuatro veces, dejando un par de corazones rotos detrás, el primer idiota no sabía nada, lo habían invitado porque era primo de un amigo del hermano del vecino de Kasuka o algo por el estilo, ¡Un inútil!, cambió de pareja hasta que dio con un hombre no tan alto, algo pasadito de años, un par de canas aquí y allá, al parecer impaciente por las atenciones de alguna señorita, de este logró sacar la más jugosa información; que la razón de los antifaces era porque Kasuka tenía nueva novia y no quería que los paparazzis la reconocieran, también llegó a enterarse que debido a su fama no había podido salir a divertirse con ella, por lo que él le prometió a ella que cuando cumpliesen seis meses le haría una gran fiesta, entonces estaba arreglado; solo tenía que soltar esta información a las personas adecuadas y adiós diversión para el hermanito menor.

Cambió de pareja por última vez, no porque quisiera, sino porque el primero que se le había acercado esa noche; aquel hombre alto de la máscara dorada, se había impacientado viéndolo bailar con otros hombres, cuando había dicho claramente al inicio que no se le daba lo de bailar.

* * *

En la persecución del olor, Shizuo había terminado en el segundo piso y miraba desde arriba hacia el salón de baile, definitivamente había mucha gente, pero sabía que la pulga estaba en algún lugar, tenía el presentimiento; miraba y pasaba de persona en persona sin éxito; hasta que se fijó en una morena con un vestido de sirvienta bastante provocador, pasó de ella mirando a un lado un poco avergonzado; cuando por un impulso volvió a mirarla y… ¡ESAS PIERNAS! Podía engañar a cualquiera pero el rubio había perseguido esas piernas desde que recordaba, las tenía bien grabadas en la mente, luego de hacer encajar la figura por completo, la ira empezó a acrecentarse rápidamente en él…

-IIIII-ZAAAAAA… Estaba a punto de terminar su característico llamado a su enemigo cuando se quedó frío, ya que el hombre que bailaba con Izaya se había acercado demasiado y tomándolo de la barbilla estaba intentando besarlo.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza, de verdad lo siento mucho; pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para seguir con esta historia, ya saben los reviews son el alimento de cada día, besos. -Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Izaya había estado un poco distraído regocijándose de sus habilidades para obtener información, cuando una mano en su barbilla y otra en su cintura lo devolvieron a la realidad.

-(Este tipo ¿Realmente cree que puede obtener algo de mí? Ja! Ingenuo)

Izaya decidió jugar un poco con el sujeto y dejarlo con la miel en los labios, llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-(¡Qué fácil!) Una risa interna, una carcajada; todo según lo planeado.

Todo estaba saliendo como él quería… pero de repente alguien lo cogió del brazo alejándolo del tipo de la máscara dorada.

* * *

Izaya realmente se sorprendió, sus ojos plenamente abiertos lo hacían notar, cuando vio que el que jalaba de su brazo no era nada más y nada menos que su mayor enemigo: Heiwajima Shizuo.

-(Maldición)

Shizuo extrañamente no lo miraba, sino que miraba al otro sujeto. El azabache no podía dejar de observar la expresión de su enemigo, parecía realmente molesto; ese rostro logró causarle un extraño escalofrío en el pecho.

Izaya se quedó congelado, sin reacción alguna, al parecer todo marchaba sobre ruedas, pero había subestimado lo impredecible que podía ser Shizuo.

Le tomó más de un segundo darse cuenta de la situación y reaccionar:

-Tú, protozoario, ¡suéltame!

Pero para su desconcierto fue totalmente ignorado, Shizuo solo seguía ahí parado, mirando con odio al hombre castaño, que parecía algo asustado, sin embargo se atrevió a exclamar.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?! ¡La señorita estaba bailando primero conmigo!

Al escuchar esto Shizuo soltó a reír fuertemente aunque sin aflojar, en ningún momento su agarre a la muñeca de Izaya.

-¿Señorita? Jamás creí que este tipejo fuera a engañar a alguien- dijo dándole una mirada fugaz al azabache.

-¡Suelta de una vez a Kanra-chan! ¡O te la verás conmigo!- Dijo el muchacho con la voz algo temblorosa.

Izaya intentó mover la mano que tenía libre para decirle que se callara, pero ya era muy tarde.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Justo en esos momentos pasaba un camarero con la bandeja vacía, Shizuo la tomó soltando a Izaya y dejando al empleado algo confundido. El rubio empezó a doblar la bandeja como quien hace origami con un pedazo de papel, y a cada doblez decía lentamente.

-Te im..por..ta..rí..a _ re..pe..tir..lo?

El guapo muchacho completamente aterrado detrás de la máscara, echó a correr, pero eso no impidió que el guardaespaldas le lanzara la bandeja ahora hecha una pelota, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Mientras algunos curiosos se acercaron a observar el duelo de faldas, Shizuo cogió nuevamente a Izaya pero esta vez de una manera algo diferente, lo puso en su hombro cual costal de papas. "La sirvienta" saliendo de su estupefacción se puso a reclamar y a agitar las piernas inútilmente.

* * *

**Perdón por la super-demora, estaba trabajando y me fue difícil continuar, ahora que estamos en fiestas tengo muchas historias para subir; sigan leyendo que se viene lo bueno :D y denle una oportunidad a mis otras historias, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me impulsaron a seguir.**

**-Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La mayoría estará de acuerdo con que un vestido, o mejor dicho un disfraz, llega a ser algo incómodo en algún momento, especialmente si no estás acostumbrado a dichas fachas, pero la incomodidad de Izaya no venía por el lado de la ropa en sí ya que se le acomodaba bastante bien para tener "algo demás" debajo de tantas blondas, la incomodidad de Izaya venía por la manera en la que Shizuo lo estaba mirando en este momento, lo inspeccionaba de arriba, hacia abajo, y nuevamente, de arriba, hacia abajo, en algunos momentos ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de confusión.

-¡Ya!¡Deja de mirarme Shizu-chan!

Shizuo salió de sus pensamientos en los que se encontraba tan concentrado solo para decir:

-No puedo creer que engañaras hasta a mi hermano, es obvio que luces como una pulga y nada más, jamás pensaría que tú eres una delicada mujer.

* * *

Retrocedamos un poco para saber qué fue lo que sucedió:

Izaya pataleaba y lanzaba improperios desde el hombro de Shizuo, quién se dirigía rápidamente y sin prestarle atención a todos los golpes que le daban, hacia el segundo piso para buscar algún lugar vacío; sin embargo su hermano menor había visto en parte la escena "de celos" que había protagonizado en rubio instantes atrás y fue a alcanzarlo.

-Hermano, una palabra.

Shizuo, completamente descuadrado fijó su mirada en su hermano que lo había cogido de la muñeca, aunque no le respondió.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa pero creo que no es la manera correcta de conseguir la atención de una dama.

SIN PALABRAS

Shizuo creía fervientemente que Izaya no podría engañar a nadie con ese disfraz, Izaya no tenía nada hermoso como para parecer una mujer, era un bicho repugnante por completo.

Kasuka continuó un poco más la plática aunque sin cambiar su expresión.

-Te pido que seas amable de ahora en adelante, toma, las llaves del cuarto del fondo, deja que se relaje y se arregle un poco, discutan lo que deban discutir, si toma mucho tiempo te veo cuando todo haya terminado, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Y sin más su hermano se fue a prestarle atención a otros asuntos y a otras personas. Si bien Kasuka no demostraba muchas cosas con su rostro, le preocupaba su hermano mayor y le alegraba que por fin estuviera entablando algo con una chica, por lo que no quería que lo arruinara con su comportamiento salvaje.

Izaya no había dicho una palabra por miedo a ser descubierto y puesto en ridículo por ese actorcito sobrevalorado, solo se atrevió a hablar cuando Shizuo comenzó a caminar más rápido con la llave que le acababan de entregar en la mano.

-¡Suéltame! No pienso ir a ninguna parte con una bestia como tú.

Palabras en oídos sordos de bestia, como pensó Izaya, no tuvo de otra más que callarse mientras lo llevaban a una situación problemática.

* * *

-No puedo creer que engañaras hasta a mi hermano, es obvio que luces como una pulga y nada más, jamás pensaría que tú eres una delicada mujer.

\- Me ofendes Shizu-chan, aunque es claro que tu condición de protozoario inútil no te deja apreciar la belleza en su máximo esplendor.

-¡Como sea! ¡Solo quítate la ropa y terminemos con esto!

-Qqqqque dijiste?- Izaya se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar, bueno la situación no ayudaba mucho, estaban los dos ahí solos en un cuarto muy bonito y con las luces bajas y la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana…

-¡Que te quites esa ropa! Eres un indecente y estás engañando a la gente en la fiesta de mi hermano, no lo permitiré, ¡Quítatela y ponte otra cosa!

Al entender a qué iba en comentario, el azabache entró en cólera (y en vergüenza, por el pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente), apretó un poco los puños y empezó una pelea verbal difícil de narrar porque se hizo muy larga, pero entre las que se encontraban frases como:

-IIIZAAAAYAAAAA…, Protozoario ignorante!, pulga pervertida! No me des ordenes! Voy a matarte!- y algunos improperios más. Luego de un par de horas de "conversación" sin sentido, todo terminó con las siguientes palabras:

-¡¿Tú estabas a punto de besarlo, qué querías que hiciera?!

-¿Qué?- Entendiendo lo irrevocablemente celoso que había sonado, Shizuo agregó:

-Es indecente, estoy harto de que sigas vivo, ¡Dime de una vez para qué viniste!¿Para besar hombres?!

A pesar que había corregido un poco lo dicho, todavía sonaba un poco celoso, Izaya no iba a dejar escapar aquella oportunidad de oro.

-¿Puede ser que Shizu-chan esté celoso de que le preste atención a alguien más? Awww que bestia adorable, pero yo amo a todos los humanos por igual, no estoy interesado en cosas sin importancia como esas- Acercándose mucho más, quedó frente al rubio y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-¡Ya basta! Lo único que quiero de ti, es que desaparezcas lo antes posible… ahora…- Y cogiéndolo de las cintas del corsé del vestido lo jaló y lo metió bruscamente al baño, cerrando la puerta luego de meterlo, dejando que esa puerta los separara.

-¡Cámbiate! O no saldrás de ahí.

-¡Shizu-chan pervertido! ¡Sabes que no tengo con qué cambiarme! ¡Solo quieres verme desnudo!

-Aaaaaaagggggg ¡cállate!¡Encontraré ropa!

Con temor que Izaya escapara si salía de la habitación, le mandó un mensaje a su hermano pidiéndole de favor que le trajeran algo de ropa de cambio, su hermano, mandó a alguien con una pequeña bolsa…

El informante aburrido de esperar, se exaltó un poco cuando le tiraron una bolsa por un espacio abierto de la puerta.

-Ahora ¡Cámbiate!

Sin nada que decir, Izaya comenzó a desvestirse preguntándose cómo es que su perfecto plan de sabotaje había terminado así.

* * *

**Oh! ¿Qué pasará luego? ¡es una sorpresa! actualizaré lo más rápido posible, muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**-Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Izaya se había dispuesto a desvestirse, pero sus pensamientos lo distrajeron, se encontraba en un baño bastante grande y lujoso, con un espejo exageradamente largo, tenía un solo lavadero con un amplio espacio vacío como destinado para colocar cosas, lo que lo hacía parecer más un tocador.

-Probablemente este sea el cuarto de una mujer, una bastante vanidosa- se dijo a sí mismo.

Se sentó en el inodoro con la tapa cerrada para tener más comodidad para cambiarse, pero parecía que su cuerpo no le respondía, o más que eso simplemente no tenía ganas, luego de todo el ajetreo que había pasado apenas hace unos minutos, se le había acabado la energía y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a suspirar.

Con una de sus medias a medio sacar, siguió observando el baño; las losas eran blancas a excepción de unas más delgadas al centro de la pared, que tenían un diseño con flores, Izaya pasaba de hoja en hoja, de pétalo en pétalo mientras su pensamiento se perdía.

…

Shizuo entraba bruscamente al baño y sin decir ni siquiera media palabra, levantaba a Izaya y lo colocaba cerca al lavabo y se enfocaba en besar su cuello, en apretar su cintura.

Pero Izaya seguía sentado con su media en la mano…

Shizuo levantaba sus faldas sin consideración y acariciaba sus muslos, no le había quitado la ropa pero Izaya ya estaba casi completamente desnudo…

Pero Izaya apenas se había terminado de sacar la primera media, una hoja más, exactamente igual a la anterior en la pared, Izaya todavía no terminaba de sacarse la segunda media y seguía observando las losas, las flores, las luces…

Shizuo ya lo había apoyado bien y se encontraba detrás de él, estaba vestido de nuevo por alguna razón y lo profanaban bruscamente pero en silencio.

Pero shizuo daba vueltas afuera como león enjaulado, sin saber qué hacer para no aburrirse.

Los dedos de su enemigo en la boca, mientras lo seguían embistiendo y él veía el reflejo de la erótica escena delante de él, veía cómo era poseído por aquel monstruo…

* * *

Shizuo perdiendo la paciencia pateó la puerta del baño ligeramente, sí ligeramente de hecho, aunque de todas maneras se rompió y los pedazos de madera quedaron apuntando hacia adentro.

El ruido del golpe sacó a Izaya de su pensamiento y recordando todo lo que había estado pensando, se avergonzó como nunca en su vida, su rostro estaba rojo, tanto se elevó su temperatura que pudo sentir sus mejillas palpitando, se tapó la boca con la mano y luego de eso intentó calmar un poco su respiración.

Había estado pensando en que Shizuo lo tomara ahí mismo, lo había deseado, se había dejado llevar por su mente, por sus bajos instintos, eso es de humanos, no debería pasarle a un Dios como él, pero le pasó y nunca había disfrutado tanto un pensamiento y nunca un pensamiento le había traído tanta culpa, se mezclaron las náuseas, con las mariposas, con el calor, con un escalofrío en su pecho.

Pero sin importar lo obvio que pareciera, no podía admitir, ni siquiera para él mismo que ese pensamiento era exactamente lo que quería que pasara. ¡No!

Negarse las cosas a uno mismo funciona y funciona muy bien, pero no por mucho tiempo por supuesto, cosa que el informante descubriría más adelante.

* * *

Izaya ni siquiera se había dignado a ver qué ropa había en la bolsa, aunque ya estaba completamente desnudo. Abrió la bolsa plástica y encontró un polo rojo vino de manga larga y una casaca negra con una terminación en el cuello cuadrada, bastante su estilo a decir verdad, medias negras y largas, aunque probablemente solo le llegarían a las rodillas, unas tenis y…

¿Una falda?

Sí, había olvidado que esta noche le correspondía ser una chica, qué estereotipo ese de la falda, pero ya que las blondas del vestido anterior disimulaban que no tenía pecho, el polo que le habían traído no lo haría, una falda lo haría ver más femenino.

Se puso la ropa interior nuevamente, era lógico que no le enviaran ropa interior; se puso el resto de la ropa, pero al mirarse al espejo, era obvio que era Izaya, se acomodó los ganchos, se puso el antifaz y salió al encuentro de la bestia detrás de la puerta.

* * *

**Perdón por la demora, he estado en el limbo, la historia ya está hecha en mi mente, solo falta plasmarla en palabras; si tienen alguna sugerencia, será muy bien recibida. **

**Muchas gracias por comentarios tan alentadores, me dan ganas de seguir y seguir escribiendo.**

**-Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**A pedido de todos los que me han pedido la continuación, aquí la sexta parte, espero que les guste, en serio muchas gracias por todos los mensajes.**

* * *

Shizuo caminaba como un león enjaulado, uno extremadamente fuerte e impaciente; no pensaba en nada en especial, estaba distraído en cosas banales, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de él; volteó algo colérico por la espera, pero lo que ignoraba es que Izaya adquiría un poder congelante cuando se cambiaba de ropa, y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

-(¿Qué demonios?) Los ojos de Shizuo se congelaron frente a la adorable imagen de Izaya saliendo del baño, el informante estaba algo sonrojado, sin ninguna razón aparente (aunque el pelinegro sabía exactamente la razón).

-Izaya levantó la mirada para ver al rubio,

…

-¿Shizu-chan? Preguntó sinceramente extrañado por la mirada que le dirigían.

Tardándose un poco para responder, Shizuo salió de su estupefacción y solo atinó a decir:

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Por qué sigues vestido de mujer?

El rostro de Izaya cambió de uno completamente avergonzado a uno completamente indignado, regresando un poco a su verdadero carácter.

-¿Qué? No es mi maldita culpa! Tú me diste esta ropa!

-¡Cámbiate de nuevo!

Una vena se había formado en la frente de Izaya y la rabia le hizo apretar el puño.

-No!, me niego! Porqué tengo que cambiarme de ropa cada vez que se te dé la gana?!

-Eres un indecente, ¡Nada más que un indecente!

-Izaya dio un profundo suspiro y dijo como para sí mismo: ¿Qué demonios hago intentado razonar con un ser sin cerebro?, ¡Me largo!

Harto, pero harto de la situación que ya se le había escapado de las manos por completo, solo quería irse para darse una ducha fría y volver a la normalidad, se estaba comportando demasiado extraño esa noche, nada había salido de acuerdo al plan, el verdadero Izaya hubiera salido de esta situación hace horas.

Izaya se dirigió hacia la puerta… y entonces algo lo detuvo…

¿!¡?

Su muñeca había sido aprisionada, Izaya volteó para ver directamente qué era lo que lo sujetaba, y ahí estaba él, con una cara de inepto cogiéndole la muñeca con los ojos muy abiertos y sin decir nada.

Shizuo estaba sorprendido de sí mismo ¿Por qué había detenido a la pulga? no tenía ni idea, pero aun así el rubio no lo soltaba, simplemente se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, hasta que en un arranque de genialidad, bueno por así decirlo, se le ocurrió una excusa.

-Tienes que quedarte, mi hermano se tomó muchas molestias por tu culpa maldita pulga, él me pidió que nos reuniéramos con él cuando toda esta extraña feria se haya terminado; es tu culpa por vestirte de mujer y engañar a la gente.

Shizuo soltó su muñeca pero lo cogió del cuello de la sudadera y lo levantó del suelo, aunque Izaya no se intimidó ni un poco, de hecho ya con los años se había acostumbrado al inusual ejercicio.

-Shizu –chan , en serio, no podría importarme menos tu hermanito bueno para nada. – Con una sonrisa pateó al monstruo logrando soltarse e intentó irse nuevamente, pero el ex - bartender se lanzó sobre él para que no se fuera, cayendo junto a él y entrando en un forcejeo.

-déj!- El pelinegro quería mandarlo al infierno pero cayó en la cuenta de la posición en la que habían terminado. Él en el suelo y Shizuo sobre él, mirándose directamente, sus narices casi rozando, Izaya podía ver el rostro de su enemigo con detalle, sus pestañas, su cabello, sus… sus labios…

En el par de segundos que duró aquella eternidad, algo se movió en el estómago de Izaya, y por algún capricho de su cuerpo la sangre se le subió al rostro, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Shizuo, y fue este el que rompió la escena (como siempre él rompiéndolo todo).

-SILENCIO

-SILENCIO

\- INCÓMODO SILENCIO

Al parecer esta noche iba a durar unas cuantas eternidades más, con todas las cosas raras que estaban pasando, Shizuo hizo que el informante se sentara en la cama y él se sentó en el otro extremo.

-Te quedarás conmigo hasta que todos se hayan ido.

-MÁS SILENCIO

Pensémoslo bien, no había ninguna razón para que Shizuo quisiera que Izaya, su mayor enemigo, el ser que más despreciaba en el mundo, se quedara con él, no tenía ningún sentido, Izaya estaba pensando exactamente esto.

Lo que empeoraba la situación era que por más que luchara contra ellas, las escenas del cuarto de baño regresaban a él y lo hacían sentir avergonzado de estar cerca del rubio, lo miraba de vez en cuando y bajaba la cabeza nuevamente.

No puedo decir más:

Dos hombres sentados en una cama, bastante grande de un cuarto bastante bonito aunque relativamente lejos, y sin hablar, no era ni romántico, ni no romántico.

Shizuo solo se levantó para detener a Izaya cada vez que quería escapar, lo que pasó unas tres veces hasta que no hubo más remedio que soportar el incómodo pero elocuente silencio, silencio que era lo único que había entre ellos en ese momento.

* * *

El tiempo pasó lento, realmente lento para ambos, aunque especialmente para el pelinegro, Shizuo solo lo ignoraba, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos (si es que tenía la capacidad de pensar, cosa que Izaya dudaba mucho) y en sus cigarros.

Un mensaje de texto se anunció con un pequeño pitido.

Listo, vámonos.- dijo el guardaespaldas.

Vencido y cansado Izaya se paró para caminar y seguir a la bestia.

* * *

**Muchas gracias, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora y también espero que no les parezca que voy demasiado lento.**

**-Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Lo siento, sé que me he demorado mucho mucho en actualizar, pero he estado haciendo otras historias que subiré más adelante, por favor sean pacientes, seguiré la historia hasta el final, lo prometo.**

* * *

Los capítulos de esta historia no tienen un nombre, pero si los tuvieran, este capítulo probablemente se llamaría "Manos".

Listo, vámonos…

Saliendo del cuarto, Izaya creyó que podría al fin irse a casa, pero no, claro que no, tenía que cumplir con el actorcito y su fiesta, ¿había sido un error venir? no, los dioses como él no cometen errores.

Nada podía ganarle a las ganas de recuperar su orgullo, así que como esas ratas arrinconadas que no tienen ninguna escapatoria, iba a morder una última vez.

* * *

Listo, vámonos…

Mientras Izaya trazaba rápidamente un plan, pasó algo tan increíble, que lo hizo soltar un gritito algo afeminado… Algo tibio estaba cogiendo su mano, parecía ser piel, parecía ser otra mano, ¡pero no! ¡los monstruos no tienen manos de piel! ¿Qué demonios le había pasado al día de hoy? ¿Las estrellas se habían alineado y ya era el Apocalipsis?

Shizuo lo cogió de la mano (sí, de la mano) y lo arrastró hacia la escalera para luego poder encontrarse con su hermano.

Para su sorpresa, todavía había bastante gente, Shizuo había suponido que ya se había ido casi todo el mundo;Kasuka, según él recordaba le había dicho "cuando todo termine"; Shizuo en su confusión no se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo cogida la mano del moreno en falda, que no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra…

Ah! ahí estaba Kasuka, conversando con una chica muy elegante, parecía ser bonita, con máscara y todo, así que Shizuo bajó las escaleras y se acercó (Todavía sosteniendo la mano de Izaya).

Kasuka hizo las presentaciones.

-Shizuo

-Hijiribe, Ruri

-Kanra

Bla bla bla… Izaya solo quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pero no pudo evitar que le regresaran los sentidos cuando escuchó:

-Y esta es la novia de mi hermano, Kanra-san.

Shizuo emanaba un aura morada, casi negra, apretaba el puño y estaba a punto de perder el control cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba lastimando a su "novia" apretando su mano así tan fuerte.

Su mano… apretando su su sssu su ma-ma ma-no.

Shizuo había tenido cogido de la mano al informante todo el tiempo, tal fue su estupefacción que se olvidó por completo que iba a estallar en ira tres segundos atrás.

…

…

…

Shizuo e Izaya se miraban, ninguno de los dos reaccionaba.

Como fondo y sin que le prestaran mucha atención, Kasuka decía: Bueno, disfruten lo que queda de la celebración, luego le daré un cuarto a Kanra-san para que descanse, no me parece correcto que regrese a casa tan tarde, nos vemos.

Pero Shizuo no soltaba a Izaya, e Izaya no hacía nada para que lo soltaran.

Pasó lento, ninguno de los dos se dignaba a reaccionar, así que se soltaron de la mano lentamente y sin hablar para que no fuera más incómodo, se dirigieron de la manera más normal posible a unas sillas cercanas y se sentaron.

Ciertamente ambos intentaron hablar, pero cada vez que uno lo hacía, el otro lo hacía al mismo tiempo y se interrumpieron mutuamente casi tres veces, la incomodidad estaba casi al máximo, hasta que Izaya recordó que estaba completamente fuera de carácter.

Casi como pateando su propio cerebro, Izaya se dijo a sí mismo: ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo tú!? ¡Eres un Dios! no te puedes dejar vencer por las circunstancias, eso solo les pasa a los humanos!

Aquí venía la última mordida de la rata…

* * *

Intentando que ambos regresaran a la normalidad, Izaya se paró, y aunque él mismo sabía que estaba fingiendo, empezó a molestar al rubio.

-Ne, Shizu-chan, ¿Te gusta cómo me he vestido? No es mi estilo, pero a mí todo me queda bien, ne? ne?

Shizuo ni lo miraba

-Ne, Shizu-chan, me has cogido de la mano, porque estás imaginando que de verdad soy tu novia verdad? jajajaj eres patético Shizu-chan, quién en este mundo tocaría esas patas tuyas de protozoario?

Shizuo no lo miraba, pero se podía ver la vena en su frente que se apretaba fuertemente.

Un poco más y lo lograría, saldría glorioso a pesar de todo, Shizuo se enfadaría e intentaría golpearlo y destruiría la fiestita del inútil del hermano menor, ah! ya casi podía saborear la victoria.

En su último intento, Izaya se sentó en las piernas de su enemigo, le pasó las manos al cuello y le dijo:

-Dime, ¿Shizu-chan he sido una buena novia hoy? …

…

Un borracho, esos que no salen mucho y cuando salen no comparten la cuenta, estaba realmente borracho, había bailado bastante, se reía y daba vueltas, intentando buscar a sus amigos.

En una de esas vueltas, empujó con el codo a Izaya y… y…

El informante terminó con sus labios apoyados a los de su mayor enemigo...

Un beso, el primero que se daban, en el momento más inoportuno para Izaya, causado por un colado en la fiesta de Kasuka.

* * *

**All hail the drunken guy!**

**-Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Y luego de un milenio, aquí la continuación, espero que les agrade y me dejen algún comentario :)**

**-Sam**

* * *

Un beso…

Un beso, no significa nada la mayor parte del tiempo, y lo significa todo solo de vez en cuando, esta extraña situación estaba exactamente en el medio, si Izaya se reía y fingía que había sido todo parte de su plan, Shizuo probablemente hubiera enfurecido como él quería, porque eso era lo que el pelinegro quería ¿cierto? y ¿porqué le estaba costando tanto hacer exactamente eso? porque como ya aclaramos antes, es fácil mentirse a sí mismo, pero no por mucho tiempo, y sí, definitivamente el tiempo se había acabado; si bien años de práctica habían logrado que Izaya mantuviera una cara de poker más o menos decente, sus labios seguían pegados a los del rubio, y sus ojos estaban clavados en los del otro esperando una reacción.

Lo aterrorizaba hasta la espina lo que Shizuo iba a hacer, cualquier opción de las cuarenta mil que se le pasaron por la cabeza, cualquiera, acababa terriblemente mal…

Shizuo no se esperaba nada de lo que había ocurrido ese día cuando se bañó en la mañana, y esto, ¡Esto! ni en sus sueños más alejados de la realidad como cuando asesinada arañas gigantes con los puños.

¿Cuánto tiempo dura un beso por accidente? ¿Un segundo? bueno, un beso por accidente es exactamente como tocar un cactus por accidente, apenas te pinchas sacas el dedo, en un beso por accidente apenas sientes piel, retiras tus labios; esta es la irrefutable verdad, pero las cabezas de los dos hombres más peligrosos de Ikebukuro habían construido una barrera de excusas impenetrable…

Ah, y seguimos aquí, un beso que por coincidencias de la vida no era una coincidencia, era simplemente una carta que estaba jugando el destino.

* * *

Izaya había alcanzado su tope, no supo como actuar indiferente, lo habían vencido hace tiempo y ya estaba dándose cuenta. Se separó rápidamente de su enemigo, se bajó de sus piernas y se fue directamente a algún lugar del recinto que pareciera lo suficientemente lejos.

Al igual que las batallas de miradas, en este caso, el que reaccionaba primero perdía; Izaya odiaba perder, él no perdía, sencillamente porque Dios nunca pierde, todo lo que pasa es porque él así lo quiere, y él era Dios; bueno, se había convencido a sí mismo de eso, y estas ansias de superioridad le estaban jugando en contra.

-Hoy, no amo a los humanos.

* * *

Antes de indagar en la mente de Shizuo, regresemos con uno de los personajes olvidados de esta historia, ¿alguien recuerda al muchacho guapo de máscara dorada, que había caído rendido ante la dulzura de 'Kanra'? ¿no?¿nadie?, un hombre sin real importancia siendo sinceros, pero, ¡Pero! todos en el mundo tienen una misión…

El chico había bebido de más, luego de que Shizuo lo ridiculizara, se había planteado buscar otra chica con la que pasar la noche, pero para su mala suerte, casi todas habían visto un lado patético del hombre y se negaron a bailar, e incluso a hablar con él. Cuando se planteaba la retirada, la rabia empezó a quemarle el pecho y decidió vengarse, conseguiría a esa chica cualquiera que fuera la forma, la hubiera tenido si no fuera por ese entrometido de fuerza monstruosa.

Pero ¿Cómo lo haría? el hombre ese daba miedo, había doblado una bandeja gruesa que hasta parecía de plata, tenía que evitarlo, apenas se separara de Kanra-chan, él tendría su oportunidad.

Cuando despertó, luego de ser noqueado los había buscado, y una de anciana que amaba estar metida en todo lo que pasaba en las "fiestas de sociedad" le informó que se habían ido al segundo piso hace bastante tiempo y que no habían regresado; no le quedó de otra que esperar, y mientras esperaba aprovechó las bebidas gratis de la barra, para cuando pudo divisar a su amada bajando de la mano de la bestia y con otra ropa, ya se había pasado bastante de tragos.

Como todo hombre acobardado, miraba desde lejos, cuando esos dos se besaron, había perdido la esperanza e iba a irse, dejar este aciago día atrás y seguir con su vida, pero ella, la más dulce e inocente se había alejado del monstruo, ¡lo había rechazado! Era ahora o nunca…

* * *

Kanra-chan se sentó en la barra, en el lado más oscuro de todos ¡Gracias a los adinerados por inventar la barra libre! El hombre, al que desde este momento llamaremos "el señor E" se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y puso un martini delante.

Izaya estaba distraído, en el limbo, pensando y no queriendo pensar en lo que había pasado hace un momento, cuando el señor E le ofreció el martini, ni siquiera lo pensó, de todas maneras parecía que su verdadera mente se había mandado a mudar hace un par de horas.

-Al diablo-… y se lo tomó de un solo trago.

* * *

La conversación fluyó, aunque solo por el alcohol, en otras circunstancias Izaya no hubiera entablado una conversación tan larga si no tuviera algo que averiguar… el pelinegro hablaba y hablaba sin mucha conexión entre sus ideas, solo no quería pensar y el señor E escuchaba perdido en sus labios, le hubiera gustado verla sin máscara…

El señor E, colmándose de valor con un último trago, acercó su cuerpo hacia el de "la chica", se percató del cambio de ropa nuevamente… miles de ideas de cómo había pasado aquello inundaban su mente, una de ellas fue claramente que era culpa del rubio vestido de bartender, la rabia lo hizo actuar impulsivamente, cogiendo de la cintura a Kanra y acercando sus labios hacia los de ella, acción que no pareció ser rechazada, Kanra lo miró con indiferencia pero, tal ves debido al alcohol también empezó a inclinar su cuerpo hacia él…

* * *

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Oh Shizuo! el monstruo, jamás había tocado a una mujer y si bien había estado profundamente enamorado de una, fue cuando apenas era un crío, pero ese amor no correspondido se arrastró hasta el día de hoy. Shizuo rechazaba las atenciones de las damas por temor, tal vez inconsciente, pero temor al fin y al cabo; temor de traicionar aquel amor que lo hacía temblar, que despertó su fuerza sobrehumana, que lo elevó hasta el techo y luego lo estrelló contra el suelo…

Este temor y el de lastimar a alguien, le había impedido conocer el sabor de los labios de otra persona, las mujeres eran seres hermosos y delicados a sus ojos, solo se sentiría más monstruoso y despreciable si les causara algún mal.

El día de hoy Shizuo por fin había besado a alguien, o mejor dicho alguien lo había besado, lamentablemente fue su peor enemigo, lamentablemente… ¿lamentablemente?, lo agradable que se había sentido estaba quitando ese lamentablemente de sus pensamientos.

Le había gustado, y le gustaría volverlo a hacer, aunque haya sido solo una broma de esa pulga asquerosa, anhelaba que siguiera bromeando con él… pero solo con él…

Vio como Izaya le daba la espalda y se alejaba de él, hacia el otro lado de la habitación… esperó a ver qué pasaba y si bien no lo hacía tan seguido, el ex bartender empezó a tomar lo que fuera que tuviera alcohol.

Aunque la noche había avanzado mucho y ya no había tanta gente, habían quedado los que querían seguir bebiendo. Shizuo lo vio todo, desde que Izaya se sentó hasta que el patán ese se acercó a hablarle, vio como lo miraba y como le ofreció alcohol, Shizuo no quiso intervenir, hubiera sido incómodo, confuso.

El patán ese cogió de la cintura a Izaya y acercó sus labios hacia los de él, y la pulga no lo estaba rechazando, la sangre se le subió la cabeza, se estaba acercando al otro imbécil y no lo estaba rechazando.

-No lo está rechazando, ¡No lo está rechazando!

…

…

* * *

-No creo que debas besar a la novia de mi hermano- dijo sin expresión Kasuka, poniendo una mano en el hombro del señor E y jalándolo hacia atrás, impidiendo el inminente beso.

-Él pierde el temperamento con facilidad.

-Me importa un comino lo que piense tu hermano, y Kanra-chan no es su novia, ¿Verdad Kanra-chan?

Izaya estaba algo adormilado hasta que le hicieron la pregunta, levantó la cabeza con una cara de confusión.

-¿ah?

-¿Que tú no eres la novia de… de… perdona, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Shizuo

-Ya, sí sí. Que tú no eres la novia de Shizuo, ¿verdad?

Izaya no contestó, no estaba seguro porqué le preguntaban, estaba distraído y algo ebrio.

-Está molesto- dijo Kasuka

-¿Quién está molesto?, preguntó el señor E levantando la cabeza, vio al rubio que lo había noqueado horas atrás cargando un parlante con las manos, como si fuera una caja de cartón, uno que parecía muy pesado, y si bien todavía tenía la máscara puesta, podía sentir el odio de sus ojos.

-Será mejor que me retire, fue un gusto conocerlos- salió corriendo para poder salvar su vida, había perdido y lo sabía; no se daría cuenta de su cobardía hasta el día siguiente cuando lo golpeara la sobriedad.

Kasuka no dijo una palabra más, Shizuo bajó el parlante, dejándolo al medio del camino.

-Tengo asuntos que arreglar con esta persona- y se llevó al informante al hombro una vez más. Izaya soltó un suspiro de indignación, pero no tuvo muchas fuerzas para argumentar.

…

…

…

* * *

Shizuo olvidó por completo que todavía no había devuelto la llave del cuarto a su hermano, pero se dirigió a ese mismo lugar en el segundo piso y sin pensarlo mucho rompió la manija dio una patada a la puerta y entró con su enemigo todavía al hombro.

Un escenario parecido al de horas atrás, aunque ligeramente diferente, Shizuo no supo como cerrar la habitación, así que simplemente tomó una de las cómodas y la puso detrás de la puerta.

Las sacudidas y la brusquedad del rubio habían hecho que Izaya se despertara lo suficiente para poder hablar, estaban parados frente a frente, Shizuo con los brazos cruzados, y no parecía que ninguno de los dos quisiera iniciar la conversación.

-Eres asqueroso

-Gracias- dijo el informante con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Querías llevarte a ese hombre a la cama ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no, y si así fuera no tendría porqué importarte

-¡Te vi intentando besarlo!

-No sé lo que viste, pero no es así

-¡Yo te vi!- dijo el guardaespaldas entre dientes, como intentando no gritar.

Ambos se quitaron las máscaras.

-¡No es tu problema a quién beso y a quién no!- dijo el informante con el tono de voz de un borracho

-Entonces, ¿Porqué me besaste a mí?- respondió Shizuo acercándose su cuerpo al del pelinegro, cogiéndolo del antebrazo.

…

-SILENCIO

Izaya no respondió y su rostro tomó un color más rojo que el rosado causado por el alcohol.

-Fue… fue…un… accidente, ¡hip! me empujaron ¡hip! , tú lo viste.

-Sí, y luego de eso no te moviste..

-¡Tú tampoco!

SILENCIO

Shizuo no supo como responder, era verdad, él tampoco había rechazado aquel contacto.

-Eso fue… fue… porque me tomó por sorpresa.

-Di lo que quieras, no significó nada, déjame salir de aquí- y soltando el brazo del agarre de su enemigo con una sacudida intentó ir hacia la puerta… pero Shizuo lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

-Dije que me soltaras Shizu-chan… ¡hip!.

-¿No significó nada?- preguntó Shizuo haciendo que Izaya volviera a mirarlo.

Izaya acercó a su rostro para no parecer intimidado y mirándolo directamente a los ojos dijo:

-NO

-Maldita pulga asquerosa- dijo Shizuo acercando sus rostros todavía más

-Estúpido troglodita- todavía más cerca.

-Me desagrada tu existencia- sus labios estaban muy juntos.

-A mí la tuya, protozoario sin cerebro-

Sus ojos pasaban de derecha a izquierda y luego bajaron a ver los labios del otro y nuevamente a los ojos… sus respiraciones se mezclaban…

Fue entonces que algo se rompió dentro de ellos, ese sentido común que lo detiene a uno, que te dice que lo que vas a hacer está mal… se esfumó por completo.

Su labios se fundieron con rabia, luego sus lenguas, muy apasionadamente y casi sin respirar, como si hubieran esperado milenios para tocarse, eso no lo hace el alcohol, aunque en ese momento ambos quisieran pensar que sí.

Izaya se subió sobre él abrazándo su cintura con las piernas, Shizuo lo empujó hacia la pared para seguir besándolo, luego la incómoda ropa de mujer que vestía la pulga se puso en el camino. El rubio bajó el cierre del lado mientras miraba a su enemigo directamente a los ojos, provocándolo, le quitó la falda y empezó a acariciar sus piernas, le besó el cuello y siguió bajando hacia el hombro, luego hacia el pecho…

-Qué demonios estamos haciend…

-Shhhh shhh, no lo hagas más complicado de lo que ya es- dijo el rubio poniendo su indice sobre los labios del moreno.

El informante asintió con la cabeza y besó el dedo que lo callaba, luego lo metió en su boca… con esto, Shizuo lo llevó hacia la cama, tirándolo encima y se acercó quitándose la corbata…

* * *

**Gracias por todo el apoyo, ¡Se viene la mejor parte! Recuerden comentar qué les pareció. :)**

**-Sam**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Perdón, sé que soy la peor persona del mundo, pero prometí que terminaría esta historia y eso pienso hacer, muchas gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora, no olviden dejar un comentario.**

**-Sam**

* * *

Ah! una noche hermosa, extraña y curiosa, pero hermosa; era obvio el paso que seguía, pero ¿Porqué en este momento los dos personajes estaban en un auto? ¿Porqué no hablaban, o se tocaban? Ni siquiera estaban tan cerca; Shizuo miraba por la ventana con el cuerpo enfriándose cada vez más e Izaya divagaba en los pocos pedazos de su mente que aún funcionaban.

* * *

Una vez más retrocedamos en el tiempo:

Shizuo comenzó quitándose el corbatín de bartender que siempre tenía puesto, se montó encima del chico de ojos rojos, se quitó el chaleco y finalmente la camisa, mientras su amante lo miraba desde abajo.

Izaya todavía tenía puesto todo excepto la falda, cuando Shizuo se inclinó hacia él para besarlo mientras con una mano le cogía la cintura y con la otra exploraba su pierna izquierda, al informante le dio un escalofrío por la espalda, toda la situación se estaba haciendo más real y le hubiera gustado estar más borracho para poder justificarse.

Shizuo estaba embriagado de algo que no era alcohol, estaba embriagado de la circunstancia de tener al ser que había perseguido por tantos años debajo de él sin lugar a donde ir, acorralado y callado, dispuesto a ir a un punto al que nunca pensaron llegar.

-Te advierto, que esto no va a ser corto- susurró el rubio al oído del otro.

Los pensamientos que el azabache había tenido en el baño horas atrás se levantaron de la tumba y lo hicieron empezar a temblar ligeramente, su amante lo notó pero no dejó de besarlo.

Shizuo quiso quitarle la ropa, alcanzó a quitarle la casaca, pero cuando quiso ir más allá, el otro se resistió poniendo sus manos en la parte baja del polo de color rojo vino y cogiendo su ropa interior, evitando ser desvestido.

-Paremos esto-

...

La frase tomó completamente desprevenido al guardaespaldas. Se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer, o qué decir; ambos estaban ebrios, no extremadamente pero sí lo suficiente para hacer pasar esa noche como algo físico, sin importancia y causado definitivamente por el alcohol y no por el deseo, no por la belleza que veía cada uno en el otro, no por un odio negro manchado con gotas rojas.

(¿Debería parar?)

-¿Porqué?- fue lo único que atinó a responder, intentando que su enemigo lo mirara a la cara o que aflojara el agarre de su ropa.

-No quie… hip! quiero hacer esto, por lo menos no aquí-

Fue entonces cuando Shizuo notó que Izaya estaba empezando a divagar, estaba balbuceando y eso si era culpa del alcohol, la pulga asquerosa estaba siendo … ¿sincera?

El rubio comenzó a besarlo más suavemente, aprovechando que su enemigo estaba solo mediante consciente y que no recordaría si había sido dulce o no.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- dijo sin dejar de plantarle besos.

-Quiero regresar a … hip! mi gasa, casa. hip!

Al parecer recostarse había hecho que al pelinegro se le subiera mucho el alcohol a la cabeza y Shizuo realmente no sabía qué hacer. ¿Seguir e ignorar lo que la pulga problemática le había dicho?¿Ese era un para y llévame a mi casa, o un hagámoslo en mi casa? ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a sacar de ese lugar?

Shizuo hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió...

...

Le mandó un texto a su hermano.

* * *

Al parecer Kasuka iba a ser el ángel que salvara todas las historias de la noche, si bien su rostro no expresaba nada, estaba complacido que todo hubiera salido tan bien, o algo por el estilo; se estaba preguntando cuál hubiera sido la reacción de algunos de los personajes a los que representaba en sus películas cuando le llegó un mensaje.

###Necesito ayuda, quiero llevarlo a su casa###

-¿Llevarlo?- entonces sus sospechas de que Kanra-chan era un chico estaban confirmadas, Kasuka no lo pensó y mucho y simplemente contesto:

###Quédate ahí###

Llamó a un chofer de limusina, así su hermano y su novio no tendrían que ser vistos; Shizuo era un personaje prácticamente público en Ikebukkuro y ya era demasiada la información que se tenía sobre él en internet.

* * *

Mientras el actor de la familia hacía los preparativos, el ex-bartender se empezó a poner la ropa nuevamente mientras intentaba pensar en cosas frías para mantener su erección a raya; obviamente que tuviera que vestir nuevamente a "Kanra-chan" no ayudó mucho, pero bueno... quitó la cómoda que cerraba la puerta y esperó que la puerta rota no fuera un problema muy grave.

Esperó un rato más y fue la baño a enfriarse, mientras se mojaba la cara, el cabello y la nuca, miró por casualidad la bolsa en el suelo, que tenía el primer disfraz del azabache y algunas otras cosas, le recordó la imagen de su enemigo en blondas y con un plumero negro que le arrancó una ligera sonrisa.

Sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por todas las veces que había pensado en su enemigo esa noche, se miró al espejo sin querer pensar en los detalles de lo que había estado apunto de hacer, de lo que todavía estaba dispuesto a hacer; no, de lo que definitivamente iba a hacer ese día con el ser que más detestaba en el universo.

* * *

Luego de recibir el mensaje de su hermano y saber que todo estaba listo, y preguntándose si Kasuka reconocería la dirección de Izaya, se cargó al informante que ya estaba prácticamente dormido al hombro, cogió la bolsa del baño y luego de unos minutos ya estaban ambos en el auto.

Mientras miraba por la ventana y el auto comenzaba a coger cierta velocidad, el rubio cayó en cuenta de que se le estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol que lo había hecho saltar sobre su enemigo sin pensarlo, se estaba enfriando y estaba dudando si debía seguir con esa locura o no; la limusina continuaba su camino rumbo a Shinjuku mientras su confusión crecía...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Era el más bajo de los dos al que se le daba por pensar no a él, pero una idea había llevado a otra y él mismo no quería complicar las cosas; así que decidió responder, aunque evasivamente, a un mensaje de Celty que obviamente había estado ignorando, diciendo que se había ido a casa porque estaba aburrido, solo como para pensar en otra cosa.

Miraba las luces encendidas de la ciudad por la ventana y esporádicamente volteaba la cabeza para ver a su enemigo, pensando en que si no hubiera parado cuando se lo pidieron en estos momentos ellos estarían…

estarían…

(No, no, nó, no, no, no nó…)

Ah! evitar pensamientos obvios no es bueno para la salud, especialmente si el chico sobre el que se tienen pensamientos está al lado, ebrio y cayéndose poco a poco más hacía adelante.

En un acto espontáneo luego de tanto pensar, Shizuo lo cogió del rostro ligeramente y sinceramente preocupado preguntó:

-Oi! ¿Estás bien?-

Izaya volteó el rostro hacía el por primera vez luego de un tiempo esa noche y dijo:

\- ja ja ja hip! - Te ves extremadamente atractivo con esa cara a esta hora Shizu-chan

Y como en respuesta del universo a sus preguntas, como premio a su esfuerzo por haber respetado los deseos de alguien a quién no respetaba, el chico de ojos rojos se acercó a él, puso sus manos en su cuello y lo besó. Pero no había sido cómo con el señor E, esta vez no quería información sobre nadie, no estaba intentando manipularlo, ni hacerlo enojar; simple y sencillamente se había rendido al deseo de besar al hombre por su propia voluntad.

Las dudas se esfumaron y en la cabeza del guardaespaldas se hizo claro que no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

No quizo soltar demasiado su pasión porque no faltaba demasiado para llegar a su destino, pero no pudo evitar profundizar el beso y tocar a su némesis, acariciarle el pelo, morderlo y todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer para mantener encendida una llama que peligrosamente se había estado apagando minutos atrás.

* * *

Al llegar al condominio en el que vivía Izaya, uno muy lujoso en un barrio muy exclusivo de Shinjuku, el chofer anunció que habían llegado a su destino, al parecer con instrucciones de dejar que sus pasajeros se bajaran solos, no había salido a abrir la puerta, cosa que hubiera hecho normalmente.

El chico de ojos miel cargó en sus brazos al de ojos rojos y se dirigió a la puerta; había estado ahí en contadas ocasiones y no porque quisiera, esta era la primera vez que iba a entrar sin romper puertas, o eso esperaba.

Como en este tipo de lugares vive gente importante que no quiere que nadie se entere de sus asuntos, no había portero, pero sí una barrera de seguridad con contraseña bastante complicada; contraseña que obviamente el ex-bartender no conocía y que no se iba a tomar la molestia de adivinar.

Intentó despertar a su ahora amante, bueno por ahora, nadie sabía que iba a ser después, pero amante era una buena definición; lo bajó al suelo y este tecleó la clave de 8 dígitos que falló varias veces en usar correctamente y por fin lograron entrar.

Como acostumbrado ya a la atención que se le daba, se le colgó del cuello y al rubio no le quedó de otra que volver a cargarlo para subirlo al ascensor e ir al último piso, donde estaba el departamento más grande, que le pertenecía a ese insecto con los ojos cerrados que estaba en sus brazos, completamente confiado y viéndose terriblemente adorable.

Entre otras cosas Shizuo pensaba que definitivamente en otra vida la pulga había sido un gato, virtualmente podía escucharlo ronronear y por segunda vez esa noche le arrancó una sonrisa, una que no duró mucho porque luego le hizo morderse el labio inferior; todavía sobraban muchos pisos hacia arriba y definitivamente se estaba poniendo duro.

Izaya vio este gesto desde abajo y elevó su cuerpo; intentó enredar sus piernas en la cintura del monstruo, cosa que no pudo hacer correctamente debido a la falda, que el rubio ya sin poder resistir un segundo más, arrancó con sus propias manos; hacer esto definitivamente despertó a la bestia dormida dentro de él; ahora sí no había nada que lo parara…

Se besaron salvajemente y como volviendo en carácter, a ambos les importó un comino si alguien los veía, Shizuo apretaba su miembro contra el de su amante, le besaba la boca, el cuello, le jalaba el pelo; se lo hubiera comido si hubiera podido, e Izaya correspondía, ¿Qué demonios había pensado al decirle que lo hicieran en otro lado? Era la maldición de la faldas, lo habían hecho sobrepensar las cosas, había retrasado sin sentido todas estas sensaciones que había vivido en su mente horas atrás.

Pero ya no, ya no! Completamente excitados, llegaron al piso correcto, sin esperar un segundo Shizuo rompió la manija y siguió lo que estaba haciendo, cerró la puerta, y aunque ya no impediría que alguien entrara, cerrarla le daba una sensación de privacidad.

Empotró al otro contra la pared más cercana y continuó estimulando su entrepierna, le quitó lo que quedaba de ropa a su enemigo mientras lo besaba, y divisando un sillón lo llevó hacia él. Ya posicionándose encima, se quitó su propia ropa por completo; solo faltaban los bóxers negros del azabache para que estuvieran los dos perfectamente desnudos. Lo quitó rápidamente y se alegró de que esta vez no lo hubieran detenido.

Esta ligera alegría lo hizo sonreír y soltó una pequeña risa sin querer, que el informante no pudo pasar por desapercibido, le causó un escalofrío, nunca le habían dirigido una sonrisa así; se le llenó el pecho con miel y al mismo tiempo se sembró sin querer la semilla del miedo.

Las mariposas volvían para quedarse...

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Hice un capítulo doble para llegar a donde quería llegar, disculpen que retrasara la escena que esperan, pero realmente sentí que era necesario, ya verán porqué. Recuerden que los comentarios son los alimentos de cada día para el escritor. Gracias**

**-Sam**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, aquí está la parte 12 :D**

* * *

La casa de Izaya era un apartamento de dos pisos, extremadamente elegante; al entrar, Shizuo pudo notar que había un escritorio cerca y una escalera, detalles que desechó de su mente para concentrarse un cien por ciento en su tarea actual, que consistía en desgarrarle la piel a alguien a punta de besos.

-Mmmgh Shizu-chan

Y los sonidos seguían invadiendo la habitación.

Nadie iba a interrumpirlos, y aunque ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana, todavía quedaba muchísimo tiempo.

Shizuo era el más consciente de ambos, por el otro lado, Izaya se estaba entregando a la perdición; pero a pesar de esto cuando el rubio jaló de un lado de sus bóxers para quitárselos, este se negó cogiéndole la muñeca y prácticamente balbuceando, soltó:

-No no Shiz-cha… cuarto… arriba…

El rubio estaba harto de las interrupciones, pero no le quedaba de otra que aceptar, en su mente se hacía evidente que Izaya no iba a pararse y moverse por sí solo, así que lo cargó por infinita vez y lo subió por las escaleras. Afortunadamente la ubicación de la habitación era bastante obvia y sin esperar mucho tiró a su amante a la cama y se puso sobre él.

Mirándose ambos a los ojos, el oji-miel puso la mano derecha sobre los odiosos bóxers, su última barrera de esa complicada noche. El azabache lo miró y dando un consentimiento con su cabeza por fin Shizuo se sintió como un triunfador y se juró que esa sería la última vez que lo interrumpieran o definitivamente iba a asesinar a alguien.

* * *

La cabeza de Izaya daba vueltas, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo, eso era lo que quería y realmente no podía recordar cómo era que el universo se lo había servido en bandeja de plata. Algo que parecía imposible, un deseo que se había negado buscar, un deseo que sofocaba cuando se le pasaba por la cabeza, un deseo que lo avergonzaba infinitamente.

Un deseo…

Un error.

Bueno, ese error empezó a acariciarle los lados con las dos manos, las piernas, bajaba su cabeza para captar su aroma, le plantó besos creando un camino hacia su ombligo, sus suaves labios eran tan deseables que Izaya no resistió tocarle el cabello para que le prestara algo de atención a los suyos propios. Su amante, casi leyéndole la mente, subió su cuerpo y paró las atenciones de sus manos para complacer su boca. Pero ese no fue un beso cualquiera, Shizuo lo besó como si fuera la última vez que fuera a ser posible, le devoró la boca y lo dejó completamente sin aliento.

En pasadas ocasiones sus amantes de turno habían intentado darle un beso experto, pero nunca lo complacían realmente, pero de todos, ¡de todos! quién se hubiera imaginado que su enemigo declarado iba a saber qué hacer…

El informante no sabía si lo hizo por instinto, pero en algún momento el rubio le succionó la lengua, mandándole electricidad a la espalda, y no lo dejó ir hasta que se sintió complacido.

* * *

El ex-bartender ya no pensaba en si era correcto o no, era bueno y punto, las complicaciones no eran parte de su forma de vivir, y la pulga no debería poder cambiar eso.

Él nunca había besado a nadie, aunque ahora parecía hacerlo muy bien, probablemente era por lo deseable de su pareja, era hermoso, lo estaba viendo, sintiendo, oliendo, saboreando, simplemente hermoso. ¿Cómo una pulga asquerosa, un ser rastrero como ese, podía ser tan increíble para sus sentidos? todavía no lo sabía pero quería descubrirlo.

Si bien disfrutó el dejar sin aliento a su pareja, el oji-rojo lo cogió completamente por sorpresa cuando luego de tal beso, le plantó uno suave y tierno, como dándole las gracias. El corazón se le cayó al estómago y luego regresó. Todas esas sensaciones tenían que ser un sueño.

Sin poder aguantar más y completamente erecto, el guardaespaldas intentó entrar en su amante, cuando fue obviamente detenido.

-No, no ¿Qué… qué… haces?

Confundido el más alto se detuvo.

-Loción, bestia, loción! … - Izaya movió su mano señalando un mueble.

…

…

…

…

…

¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡ya lo habían retrasado lo suficiente! Si bien Shizuo no era el más listo del universo, no era completamente idiota, si el chico este estaba pidiendo una loción era lógicamente para lubricación cierto?, una idea luego de otra y bam! ya sabía lo que debía hacer…

-No!- y puso tres dedos en la boca de Izaya

Con una risita este empezó a lamer, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar luego.

* * *

Al principio dolió un poco, pero el cuerpo del pelinegro se acostumbró con facilidad; luego de una preparación rápida, ninguno de los dos podía más.

-Shizu-chan de una vez! de una vez! no puedo más!

Sin esperar un segundo, "Shizu-chan" hizo lo pedido, introduciendo su bien dotado miembro en el ser que lo reclamaba; estaba super estrecho y tardó mucho en avanzar, pero los quejidos del otro solo lo animaban a seguir, y eso hizo hasta que la pulga se retorció extremadamente fuerte, haciéndolo parar de golpe.

-Pulga ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare?

-No, no, no, nnnno, por favor, más, MÁS- dijo, con una lagrimilla en el ojo

Sin esperar Shizuo completó su camino por dentro y empezó a embestir; lo bueno de ser una bestia es que este tipo de cosas salvajes le salían por naturaleza.

Era el paraíso para ambos, ninguno se había sentido tan completo al tener contacto con alguien más. Izaya jadeaba sin reparos mientras se lo hacían cada vez más fuerte.

-mmmgh Shizu-chan, tan grande-

-Oh Izaya! eres delicioso-

Sinceridad vergonzosa, palabras de las que se arrepentirían más adelante.

El chico de Shinjuku se dejaba hacer, pero no pudo pasar por alto que le estaban marcando el cuerpo, el cuello, el pecho; pero especialmente las piernas; las empujaron cerca de su cabeza para aumentar el placer en algún momento, pero le sorprendió demasiado que su amante pusiera su mejilla en una de sus pantorrillas, luego su nariz y finalmente su boca, como saboreando el aire alrededor de esta.

-No las andes mostrando por ahí-

…Un beso

-Me encantan-

…Otro beso

-Son tan suaves-

…Una mordida

...

-Mias, definitivamente mías-

… Una marca… y luego otra… y otra

Los ojos de Izaya estaban plenamente abiertos y sentía que el corazón le iba a romper las costillas de lo fuerte que latía. Esa dulce posesividad del bruto era algo nuevo, excitante y …

Aterrador.

* * *

-Shizu-chan no puedo más-

-Un poco más, solo un poco más-

Y si bien este no quería solo un poco más, sabía que el chico debajo de él estaba apenas y milagrosamente cuerdo para una sola ronda, algo más sería excesivo, pero quiso cerrar con broche de oro…

Acariciando primero sus cabellos negros y luego cogiendo su miembro para masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba en olas fuertes más que veloces, se acercó a su oído y dijo:

-Voy a hacer que nunca lo olvides, N.u.n.c.a-

Y dicho esto Izaya se corrió, corriéndose el otro dentro de él un poco después.

* * *

La mañana siguiente le cayó como una piedra en la cabeza al dueño del departamento. La molesta luz lo sacó de un extraño sueño que incluía a Shiki-San… los segundos siguientes, la resaca se hizo presente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se levantaron de la tumba y lo único que atinó a hacer fue mirar a su lado.

Sí

…

Shizu-chan

…

Se había ido.

* * *

**No se olviden de comentar :)**

**-Samh23**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo y perdón por las demoras, corregí el error anterior xD si hay más déjenmelo saber, gracias por el amor :)**

* * *

La mayoría podría creer que no, pero tener relaciones con alguien de tu mismo sexo por primera vez puede ser abrumador, aún cuando conoces bien tu orientación, tus gustos; puede ser abrumador incluso si ya lo has hecho antes y más aun cuando no lo has planeado. Izaya era experimentado de cierto modo, pero si bien se había acostado con mucha gente, no lo había hecho indiscriminadamente; elegía a sus acompañantes con cautela, su ego no le hubiera permitido llevarse a la cama a alguien que considerara de poco valor, una evaluación contradictoria y algo hipócrita de hecho, ya que a sus ojos, según él decía, todos los humanos eran iguales y por ende no había nadie superior, excepto él.

Pero si tenemos que elegir una palabra para describir como Izaya se sintió esa mañana, la que encajaría mejor sería : Abrumado.

Él se acostaba con quien quería, porque hasta el momento absolutamente nadie se le había negado, pero eran encuentros pura y exclusivamente físicos, jamás esperaba que alguien amaneciera a su lado, y yendo aún más allá, si alguien tenía el atrevimiento de dormir con él, se ofendía, los retiraba de su departamento inmediatamente, esos afectos molestos estaban demás con él.

Entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo Izaya?

¿Porqué se levantó en lugar de volver a dormir? ¿Porqué en su mente guardaba en un rinconcito la posibilidad de que el estúpido estuviera en el baño? o ... en el primer piso... o en la cocina...

Buscó, diciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba buscando... era sábado, él trabajaba los sábados porque le gustaba hacerlo, pero tenía resaca y como ya dijimos antes, estaba irrevocablemente abrumado; los pensamientos, las teorías, los recuerdos de lo dicho, de lo hecho, de qué demonios iba a pasar ahora, todo eso enmarañado no ayudaba, pensaba en mil cosas y por lo tanto no pensaba en nada.

Se bañó rápidamente intentando no pensar en Shizuo, ni en como todavía podía sentir sus manos, ni tampoco pensó en la lengua de su enemigo cerca de su ombligo, ni en su boca, ni mucho menos en que no estaba satisfecho.

"""Voy a hacer que nunca lo olvides, n.u.n.c.a"""

El agua fría no borraba esas palabras de su cabeza...

Se secó y puso su ropa de dormir, que consistía en un polo sencillo color plomo y unos pantalones sueltos color negro... no se molestó en tender su cama, ni en cambiar las sábanas, solo quería quitarse de la cabeza esa guerra de ideas, en un momento pensó que hasta podía escuchar las explosiones.

Como hundiéndose en su almohada, quedó rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo, si este no le traía buenos sueños definitivamente lo iba a matar...

* * *

Buenos sueños verdad?...Bueno, definitivamente Morfeo le dio uno, que parecía más bien un recordatorio... estaba todo frío pero "alguien con cabello rubio y con un toque dulce como el almíbar" lo estaba tocando, quemándolo en el proceso. Apenas si alcanzó a ver un poco el color de sus cabellos dorados en una pestañeaba descuidada, en este sueño el informante mantuvo los ojos cerrados, teniendo miedo a encontrarse con un rostro conocido, que lo hiciera pensar demás.

Pero este toque no era un toque sensual, mucho menos pervertido, era extrañamente tierno y respetuoso. Su pareja sin rostro se había sentado junto a él y le acariciaba la cabeza, luego las mejillas, le pasó el dedo pulgar muy suavemente por el labio inferior...

Estaba soñando con el tipo de cosas que nunca le habían hecho, que nunca le había permitido a nadie hacer, que probablemente jamás se mereciera.

"Patético"

("Que patético soy al añorar algo tan estúpido").

El desconocido se puso sobre él, y rozó su nariz con la suya propia, luego se dirigió a su oído y susurró:

-"Voy a hacer que nunca lo olvides"

Ahí iba esa frase otra vez, sí, hasta en sueños lo iba a perseguir esa maldición. Esas palabras... ya sabía quien era el desconocido y en su mente el rostro tomó forma, sintió esos ojos miel observándolo.

Unos pocos segundos pasaron y el ahora conocido personaje plantó un beso virginal en sus labios... y luego uno más profundo, hasta que el azabache empezó a mover los labios.

-...

Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, aterrado de que al abrir los ojos fuera él, al mismo tiempo aterrado de que al abrir los ojos no fuera él...

El beso se profundizaba y él mismo se daba asco, cómo es que su mente le hacía vivir un sueño en el que encarnaba todos sus deseos y miedos al mismo tiempo.

Tenía que enfrentarlo y luchar, era hora de despertar.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue empujar al Shizuo de sueños lejos de él y luego abrir los ojos.

Eso hizo...

Lo empujó, y al mirarlo...

Definitivamente ese era Shizu-chan...

pero un momento...

...

...

DEFINITIVAMENTE ESE ERA SHIZU-CHAN!

Shizuo lo miró con un rostro sorprendido y apoyado en sus rodillas, muy cerca del ahora sentado Izaya.

-No te preocupes, soy yo... eres una pulga extraña- le puso una mano en el rostro y continuó el beso que Izaya había interrumpido.

El informante creyó que sus ojos se habían abierto al límite el día anterior cuando le habían adorado las piernas, pero no, no, este era el verdadero límite.

Rogó que fuera un sueño de varios estratos, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no lo era.

* * *

**Inesperado verdad? verdaaaad? :)**

**-Sam**


End file.
